


无限循环

by FredericaQ



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaQ/pseuds/FredericaQ
Summary: 挑战打字速度+思维速度（车）产物...1h30min完成，我好菜





	无限循环

**Author's Note:**

> 挑战打字速度+思维速度（车）产物...  
1h30min完成，我好菜

夜色已深，村庄里也四处点燃了火炬。一些残垣横跨在本应该是平坦的地上，隔离出一个个残破不全的空间，明烈的红色照亮了这一片，在米色砖上投下橙色。  
“砰——”枪声划过夜空，Leon吹灭了枪口冒出的细碎烟雾，看着面前的村民额心出现的弹孔，随后在自己面前倒下。  
“这下应该是没有了……”终于肃清这一片区域，Leon四处走动搜刮物资，准备进入那一扇石门之后。  
“Leon……”背后尘土一飞，传来了沙沙的脚步声。  
“Krauser！”Leon迅速转头，枪口对准Krauser的脑门，“我劝你别靠近我。”  
“那要看你有没有这个能耐。”说罢Krauser一跃便瞬间消失了踪影，再次听见他的响动是Leon的左后方，迅速转身开枪，却打空在石墙上，下一秒自己便被Krauser掐住脖子，按在墙上。  
“操——”Leon迅速做出反应，将小刀抽出，一下狠狠扎在了Krauser的大腿上。居然能破开他那个怪物的皮，Leon在心里有些庆幸。  
“拼刀？”Krauser不为所动，将刀拔出，刀刃抵在Leon的脸颊，“不错，我可以陪你玩玩。”  
“那你也得把我先放开。”Leon不着痕迹地将手枪抽出，准备对准Krauser那该死的脚背。  
“……”Krauser把刀递给Leon的同时，也迅速闪身后退。  
那一刻，Leon也抬手准备开枪，却被Krauser一脚踢上手腕，  
“啊啊啊——”Leon疼痛难耐，抓着变形的手腕蹲下，脸上直冒汗。  
“要给不诚实的孩子一些惩罚。”说着，Krauser慢慢接近Leon，好像猎手在看已经困入笼中的驯鹿。  
“啪——”眼前白光一闪，刺目的眩光在眼前炸开，Krauser一瞬间失明，在自己周围胡乱挥舞着军刀。  
“我在这。”Leon戏谑的声音在背后响起，随之一串TMP子弹，连环穿透Krauser的腿部，失去平衡，只能跪在地上。大步跑过去，Leon抽出小刀猛地在他的肩上扎了几下，暗红色的血液和黄色的粘液从刀口中流出。  
“Leon！——”Krauser渐渐恢复视力，摇晃着站起，怒吼着。左手体积不断增大，撕碎了上衣。横结的肌肉爆出粗大的筋络，红色的血丝如一条条毒蛇爬满寄生手臂，形成一张张可怖而恶心的密集的网眼，并不断有粘液从纹路里冒出，顺着肢体流下，汇聚在从手臂侧边伸出的狰狞的巨刃上。由生物高精密蛋白质组合而成，比钢刃还尖锐，随自己操控的巨刃。  
“SHIT……”Leon后退几步，Krauser却闪身在Leon身后，利刃精确地抵在Leon两股之间，轻巧地划开一道口子。  
带有血污和灰土混杂的裤子之中有显眼的一道肉白色，由于Leon丰满而紧实的臀部，这条可怜的裤子本就勉强包住它们，如今被另外一人解放，泄了力，臀肉也迫不及待地冲出束缚，裂口变得更大了。  
Krauser随即伸出两条触手，一条盘上Leon的脖子，另一条攀上里昂的两只手腕，将他们缠在一起，以关节相反的位置，将两手固定在头顶以上，恰好将他吊在离地面十寸的位置，恰好无法接触地面。咔一声，Leon的肩关节无法承受如此大的伸力，不幸脱臼。  
“啊啊啊啊——”骨头错位的嘎吱声带来了撕裂自己的疼痛，Leon在半空中挣扎起来，踢着脚，试图蹬上面前的墙壁，借力用腿摆脱现在的困境。但早就被Krauser看穿，迅速后退，吊着Leon来到了一个空旷的位置。  
“你要干什么！——”Leon吼道，得想办法将手复位。现在自己被吊在半空，血流不通，肩关节又脱臼，不及时处理，自己的双手就会废掉。现在的情况是最糟糕了。  
“甜心…你这个能爽死人的屁股还是那么翘啊？”刃尖勾住Leon裤子上的裂缝，抵住臀肉，缓缓拉开裤缝的同时，也在细嫩的皮肤上留下了渗血的红痕。  
“Krauser！”Leon向后踢去，小腿却碰到了刀刃，划出一道口子。刺痛让Leon瞬间警醒，停止挣扎。  
“这样才对，盲目乱动，受伤的可是你。”  
Leon咬紧嘴唇，身体不停地颤抖。曾经与Krauser一同出任务时两人确实有一段情色往事，但这随着两人观念的背道而驰，已然被Leon深深掩埋在心底，是不愿意挖出来，已经变质的黑色记忆。  
“嗯！——”臀缝内侧感受到一片冰凉，Leon不禁惊呼出声。Krauser正用他那巨大又锋利的刀刃分开自己的臀部。  
体内的嫩肉似乎已经预见到未来即将发生的事，开始不由自主地收缩。  
“这么多年，还是没变嘛。”Krauser淫糜的笑声在耳后响起，伸出一些较小的触手，在Leon紧闭的褶皱周围打转，分泌的粘液照顾到了每一处细微。感受到隐秘部位温热的湿滑感，Leon的呼吸变得粗重，腰部微微扭动，菊穴收缩着，想要将那些粘液吃进去。  
操纵着那些触手，Krauser稍稍将Leon吊过来，更靠近自己，未变异的右手掐住Leon的臀瓣，揉弄了一阵，食指便刺入Leon小小的入口。Krauser的半指手套连着食指一同刺入，不同于细滑的皮肤，粗粝的尼龙制品狠狠摩擦着Leon脆弱的粘膜，被不同角度地戳刺，Leon的性器也早已高高翘起，渴望爱抚。  
“唔…嗯……”Leon被情欲控制，疼痛和快感交叉冲撞着他的大脑，肩上的伤口似乎在性欲之下，也微不足道了。  
Krauser享受着Leon内壁的蠕动，让在菊口徘徊的小触手也进入到体内。细，却很长，如一条条小蛇钻入菊穴，舔舐着深处，每一处都不会落下。  
“啊…呜……太深了……”Leon能感受到腹部被搅动，整个胃都会被牵扯出去。只是这样，Leon觉得自己快到高潮，咬住嘴唇忍耐着。突然，体内的所有东西都被撤出，自己的菊穴还没反应过来，流连着吃了几口空气。  
正想着噩梦是否结束，体内却被塞进一个冰凉的东西。内壁不知廉耻地吸附上任何一个进入的东西——那是刀刃的形状。  
Leon一惊，刚要开口，Krauser便说，“没关系，不要乱动。”  
那是刀啊……Leon被吓到，刚刚积累下来的情欲瞬间被消散。  
开始抽插了。  
Leon紧张地忍受着这锋利的东西在体内进出，虽然能感受到它的锐缘，但却没有划伤自己的内壁。Leon是见识过Krauser那只该死的匕首是有多么锋利，但现在……  
微微地侧头，想要看见到底是什么东西在操自己——是Krauser的生化刀。那庞然巨物，几乎有Leon一样高的东西，虽然只是顶部一小部分，确实是在体内进出。动作轻柔缓慢，让人难以想象那刀砍过多少僵尸的头，碾碎多少寄生虫。  
过于惊愕，Leon内壁紧张地猛地收缩，恰好那刃尖抵在了前列腺处，强烈的快感，连着前几分钟积累下的感觉，突然迸发出来，抖动着臀部，Leon只凭后面，射在了自己的裤子里。  
“就这样？”Krauser轻笑，将Leon翻转面对自己。那脸上满是红潮，刘海汗湿，黏在额上。薄薄的嘴唇微张，喘着气。两腿之间的裤子，出现了一小片深色的痕迹。  
“你…不杀我？”Leon咬牙道，直面Krauser，虽说带着雾气的眼睛就如逞强一般。  
“还早……”Krauser眼神微微躲闪，操纵触手将Leon的裤子完全脱下，分开双腿。中间嫩红的小洞羞涩地张合，Krauser舔了舔嘴角，将Leon放低，让他的菊穴贴在自己的垮下。  
“啊……”现在距离被拉进，是攻击Krauser的最佳距离——若是Leon的双手和双脚都被解放的话。不甘地闭眼，封闭了视觉，其他感官会更加敏锐。下体的接触，Leon透过股间，感受到了Krauser的热度，性器又再度抬头。  
Krauser拉下了裤链，里面的巨物立马弹跳出来，拍上了Leon的大腿内侧。  
“这！——”Leon惊叫出声，这比以前大得太多了……  
“病毒给我力量——多方面的。”Krauser甚至有些自豪地甩了甩他两腿间粗大的阴茎。粗略估计，三十公分的长度，直径……  
Leon绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“别担心。”Krauser抵上了Leon窄小的入口，划着圈，按摩着褶皱。与非人类生物接触不同，与自己一样有热度有跳动的性器抵在屁股上，甚至还能闻到腥臭，Leon的菊穴更加迫不及待地瑟缩着。虽然也不知道这样的尺寸能不能算上是“人类”。  
做好了被贯穿的心里准备，那巨大的阴茎却只是浅浅地戳刺，划着圈，撩拨着Leon敏感的粘膜。  
再度睁眼，恰好对上Krauser邪恶的眼神，一瞬间，自己被穿刺。身体被劈开，Leon尖锐地呼声。  
“啊…啊…啊…”在自己被贯穿那一刻，Leon似乎失语，失神地看着Krauser庞然巨物在体内进出，只能随着他的节奏呻吟出声。  
瞪大双眼，看着身下被拓开，每顶到深处，自己的腹部就会隆起一小片。整个身体完全被Krauser侵占，前列腺一直被压迫着，阴茎颤抖着不停流出透明的前列腺液，生理泪水也不由自主地流下，打湿Leon颇长的下睫毛。  
内壁被撑到最大限度，清晰地感受到Krauser上每一条跳动的血管和突起的青筋，顶部的形状被Leon的身体细细描绘，敏感的粘膜渴望着更多的摩擦。Leon不由自主地摆动腰部，迎合着Krauser的撞击。  
不知已经高潮了多少次，大概一个世纪以后，Krauser在Leon体内射精，源源不断的热流涌入Leon的体内，冲刷着内壁，整个肠道都是Krauser的液体，Leon也随之达到高潮，可已经没有精液可以射出，汩汩的尿液随着瘫软的阴茎也流出，Leon看着自己失禁而不堪的样子，流下泪水，失去了意识。  
夜色已深，村庄里也四处点燃了火炬。一些残垣横跨在本应该是平坦的地上，隔离出一个个残破不全的空间，明烈的红色照亮了这一片，在米色砖上投下橙色。  
“啊……”Leon头痛欲裂。想起刚刚貌似是被一个村民的斧头砸晕了，但是自己也同时开枪射中了它的脑门。  
“这下应该是没有了……”Leon拍拍身上的灰，站起来准备搜刮这片区域的物资。  
等等！——似曾相识……  
“Leon……”背后尘土一飞，传来了沙沙的脚步声。Leon猛地转头，看见了Krauser。


End file.
